Light my heart
by Beuah
Summary: À l'heure où Athéna éclaire le monde de sa lumière bienfaitrice, un cœur encore meurtri est hésitant. OS écrit sur un pari, contenant du HxH, rating T.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoici pour un OS qui aborde un pairing qui m'est en ce moment très très très cher. Il répond à un pari lancé par une camarade que je salue volontiers d'un _« tg Kanon »_ qu'elle comprendra. Le but est simple et compliqué à la fois : servir quelque chose de différent que ce que propose le fandom en général, en intervertissant celui qui a d'ordinaire l'ascendant sur l'autre. Enfin je sais pas trop comment expliquer sans vous spoiler. Alors je vous laisse lire, je ne suis pas trop convaincue du rendu de mon expérience, mais c'était rigolo d'essayer !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** _Light my heart_

 **Genre :** OS, romance, angst

 **Contexte :** Post-Hadès, références à mon headcanon en cours de construction

 **Pairing :** Saga x Aiolos

 **Remarque spéciale :** En plus de tenter d'écrire en pensant à mon HC, j'ai intégré au récit les événements de l'OS « canonique pour l'anime » _Jump Gold Selection n°2 : Saga ! Le prélude de l'ambition ! L'histoire secrète d'Excalibur !_ traduit par Archange. Pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre ce qui se passe, pas de panique. Surtout que j'ai bricolé par-dessus vu que mon headcanon reprend pour le moment mentionné les faits du manga et non de l'anime. Enfin bref. Ne tergiversons pas davantage !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un monde de paix baigné dans la douce lumière d'une rédemption accomplie. Un monde qui n'aurait plus besoin de l'ardeur de la guerre ou de l'horreur de la mort pour prouver aux dieux la valeur des hommes. Un monde où les forces obscures s'allieraient au bien pour élaborer avec lui un futur radieux.

Ce monde d'espérance, dépourvu de crime et en harmonie parfaite avec la terre, Athéna fille de Zeus en rêvait. Mais elle savait qu'il serait impossible de faire entendre raison à Arès, Poséidon et Hadès, en dépit de leurs défaites respectives face à elle. Résignée face au regard désolé derrière l'impassible de l'incarnation provisoire de son géniteur, elle avait accepté, silencieuse, le sort du monde, le statu quo, au nom de l'auguste clémence dont faisaient preuve tous les Immortels devant le triste constat de l'affliction et de l'immense tourmente éprouvée par ceux qui ont perdu. Les Olympiens bien que ne pouvant mourir peuvent toujours souffrir des blessures qu'on leur inflige.

Mais, alors que les yeux pers de la Victorieuse s'étaient posés sur la courroie brillante d'une large roue de fauteuil, un éclat d'espérance vint la raviver et la pousser à relever la tête afin de formuler devant son père une ultime requête.

* * *

Le Sanctuaire avait été créé pour former des guerriers, des héros modernes qui en dépit de leur rang d'humains pouvaient se hisser au plus près des divinités. Cette élite, bien guidée, devait aboutir à une armée d'êtres parfaits aux yeux d'Athéna, partageant ses idéaux et déterminés à la vénérer, la protéger et l'aider dans l'accomplissement de son objectif de purification du monde. Le monde ne pouvant hélas être purifié, la déesse de la sagesse avait néanmoins trouvé un compromis, autre chose pour apporter un temps soit peu de lumière sur cette ère.

À l'intérieur d'un grand temple, sans conteste l'un des mieux conservés en dépit des batailles qui avaient meurtri le paysage du Domaine Sacré, il était possible d'entendre quelque chose qu'affectionnait beaucoup la déesse porte-égide. Des éclats de rire, des protestations amusées, de la joie qui lui parvenait par le cosmos alors même que son incarnation se trouvait au Japon, et qui réchauffait son cœur comme le meilleur des feux.

\- À notre retour à la vie !

\- Ouais, à la vôtre !

\- Puisse-t-on vivre dans la paix encore longtemps et faire plus ample connaissance, mes frères !

\- Bien parlé !

\- Louée soit Athéna ! Loués soient les dieux !

\- Loué soit celui qui a inventé la bière blonde !

\- DeathMask, voyons !

\- Quoi ? Lui aussi il faut le remercier !

\- Allons bon, les amis ! Trinquons plutôt que de nous confondre en gratitudes !

Treize verres tintèrent ensemble. Coup après coup, des sourires se dessinaient, des rires s'élevaient. Shion observait la scène d'un regard bienveillant, pris d'un sentiment à la croisée des chemins entre la nostalgie d'assister à une scène qui lui était familière et l'agréable sensation d'enfin appartenir au présent ainsi qu'au futur. Dohko lui sourit alors en se penchant vers lui.

\- Dis donc, vieil ami, tu pourrais trinquer avec nous !

\- Oh ! Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de ma part. J'ai une journée bien chargée demain, je préfère ne pas boire.

\- Allons bon ! N'as-tu pas demandé à Aiolos de te seconder demain ? Regarde-le, il est déjà bien pompette, lui !

Les yeux en amande des deux doyens se posèrent sur celui qui semblait être le plus jeune de la tablée, qui en effet, semblait légèrement gris et riait aux éclats seulement parce son frère avait fait la grimace en avalant sa gorgée de bière de travers.

\- Laissons-le s'amuser avec les autres, il en a bien besoin... Puis-je par conséquent compter sur toi demain, amie Balance ?

\- Je m'abstiendrai de me prendre une cuite pour toi, si tu y tiens !

\- Quelle délicate attention !

Le duo saisi d'un rire franc en resta là et continua à observer ses jeunes confrères. Pendant ce temps-là, la conversation parallèle à la leur s'animait progressivement au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient.

\- Eh, vous vous rappelez du jour où le Grand Pope a eu la bonne idée de nous laisser sortir en ville ? s'écria Aiolia.

\- Ah ouiiiiii ! intervint un Milo hilare. Mū avait déplacé tous les fruits du primeur avec sa télékinésie !

\- Et toi, Milo, on en parle ? gloussa le Bélier évoqué. Tu voulais emmener la fille d'un des marchands parce que tu étais persuadé qu'elle avait enlevé son masque pour toi !

\- Je crois tout de même que la palme d'or de la connerie ce jour-là est revenue à Shura, répliqua DeathMask. Vous savez, pendant qu'Aiolos et Saga vous engueulaient comme du poisson pourri, bah...

\- Tais-toi donc, crétin des Alpes !

\- Parce que toi t'as fermé ta gueule quand j'ai pissé dans le rosier d'Aphrodite ?

\- Quoi ? Tu as uriné dans mes roses ?!

\- Bah tiens, la preuve que je l'avais fermée, tu vois !

\- ... Ah. Merde. Quoiqu'il en soit, figurez-vous les gars que..

\- Tu as _vraiment_ uriné dans mes roses chéries, Masque-de-Mooort ?

\- Rhô, mais ça fait un moment déjà, du calme ma p'tite ! Oui donc ce Shura, soi-disant exemplaaaaire, honoraaable, sage comme une imaaaage...

\- Tu sais, un accident avec Excalibur est vite arrivé !

\- Oooooh ça oui alors, et fais attention ! Ça fait mal, ces choses-là ! intervint le Sagittaire, goguenard.

\- Je confirme !

\- Comment ça tu confirmes, Saga ? demanda Shura en posant un regard suspicieux sur le gardien du Troisième temple. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir porté un jour de coup avec l'Epée sacrée.

\- Hé bien...

Le Gémeaux soupira avant de passer calmement aux aveux.

\- Il s'avère que tu m'as blessé le jour où tu as utilisé _Excalibur_ pour la première fois. J'allais attenter à la vie du Pope et tu as voulu m'en empêcher. Mon coude s'en rappelle encore...

\- Alors c'était toi, le fameux intrus en Scale de Marina ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois...

Un petit silence s'installa, avant que les Chevaliers, habitués à découvrir chaque jour de nouveaux méfaits perpétrés par Saga lors de sa Rébellion sous l'emprise du mal, ne se décidassent à reprendre le fil de leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bon, quitte à me faire couper la tête je raconte. Shura ici présent était avec Aphrodite en train de chercher un cadeau à offrir au Pope, quand d'un coup, Shur...

\- Attendez, attendez, attendez les gars.

La voix étonnamment grave d'Aiolos en contraste avec son jeune âge apparent s'éleva et surprit l'assemblée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le Chevalier jadis absent dans le comité des Gold Saints venait de réaliser quelque chose - sa légère ivresse l'avait empêché de s'en rendre compte plus tôt. DeathMask interrompit son récit, et toisa le Sagittaire d'un regard mauvais - il détestait qu'on lui coupât la parole.

\- Saga, t'es en train de me dire que t'avais déjà essayé de tuer le Grand Pope avant de vraiment le tuer il y a treize ans ?

\- Eh bien oui, je...

\- Ça veut donc dire que tu étais déjà possédé par l'Autre ?

\- Certes...

\- Que donc tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, depuis longtemps, éviter ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Aiolos, je crois que tu ne comprends pas...

\- Si, je comprends très bien ! Tu as reproduit la même erreur, et elle m'a coûté la vie ! Et heureusement que ça ne l'a coûtée qu'à moi, et pas à _Athéna elle-même !_

Le ton du Chevalier aux flèches d'or avait haussé. Il se leva alors vivement, dardant son regard vitreux et assassin, si différent de sa douceur habituelle, dans les orbes pers et impassibles du Gémeaux. L'entourage proche des deux gardiens cessa tout mouvement, palpant sans mal la tension qui s'installait entre les deux aînés de cette génération-là.

\- Putain... Nan mais j'y crois pas... T'as fait fort Saga là... T'as fait très fort...

\- Aiolos, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, tu es au courant ?

\- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, d'accord ? Ton autorité tu te la gardes !

Aldébaran se leva, prêt à retenir le Sagittaire alors qu'il sentait bien que celui-ci voulait bondir en direction de son vis-à-vis. Saga, quant à lui, demeurait parfaitement imperturbable, et ne cilla pas quand Aiolos s'approcha un peu plus de lui, rapidement, si bien que le Taureau eût à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de bras en prévision d'une potentielle brutalité de la part de l'archer.

\- Que ce soit pas vraiment toi qui aies fait toutes ces bassesses, passe encore. Mais... Alors que toi, toi Saga, le vrai Saga, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, tu... Tu n'as rien fait ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois juste pas ! Rien, t'as rien fait pour empêcher quoique ce soit ! Mais... Mais _rien_ ! Tu as laissé Messire Shion crever, tu m'as laissé crever, putain mais on comptait pour toi ou c'est comment ? Regarde maintenant ! Regarde ! Ob... Obligé de faire comme si tout était normal ! Ouais, normal, j'ai littéralement raté treize ans de ma vie, sinon ça va et toi ? La dernière fois qu'on m'a parlé de mon copain c'était pour me dire qu'il était mort ! Puis ah, la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon petit frère il m'arrivait à la taille et il était pas avec un putain de verre de bière à la main !

Aiolia, dans la confusion la plus totale, observait son frère avec des yeux ronds, presque exorbités. Il pensait vraiment qu'Aiolos, véritable exemple d'optimisme et apte à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, avait accueilli cette opportunité de retourner à la vie à bras ouverts. Après tout, il avait été le dernier à avoir bénéficié de ce cadeau des dieux, et par les délicates et anciennes circonstances de sa mort les dieux lui avaient laissé le choix. Avait-il finalement accepté de revenir parce qu'il s'y était senti obligé ? Mi-choqué mi-déçu, le Lion ne put supporter davantage le regard empli de reproches et de détresse de son frère aîné, et il observa le fond de sa bière en se demandant quand tout avait fini par déraper de la sorte.

En face, Saga n'avait toujours pas montré une seule once de déstabilisation. Bien au contraire, son regard froid et calme s'était endurci, et sa parole s'était affirmée.

\- Tu espères pouvoir me faire culpabiliser, je suppose ?

\- Noooon, du tout, loin de moi cette idée, je sais bien que personne pourra te sortir de ton nuage. T'es borné comme pas permis. Tout ce que tu veux tu l'obtiens, mais t'écoutes personne. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me lever, et je vais partir. Sinon je sens que ça va barder et t'as de la chance que j'aie suffisamment de respect pour nos frères et pour le Grand Pope pour ne pas leur infliger ça. Tsh, tu parles d'un bon moment...

\- C'est toi qui t'énerves tout seul.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Les amis, je suis désolé de vous gâcher la fête, je vais pas en faire plus, je vais vous laisser vous _amuser_.

En prononçant ce dernier mot, Aiolos s'était levé quelque peu péniblement et avait mimé des guillemets avec ses doigts, à plusieurs reprises pour insister comme il se devait sur ce mot qui lui paraissait bien absurde. Il quitta les lieux sans un mot de plus, en titubant légèrement, sous la stupéfaction générale. Une fois disparu du champ de vision de la garde dorée d'Athéna, la discussion reprit timidement après un long moment de gêne.

\- Bah merde du coup j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire... osa dire DeathMask.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, lança sèchement Shura en gratifiant ses dires d'un regard noir qui fit tiquer le chevalier du Cancer.

Mû observa avec une inquiétude non dissimulée le Saga qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota de toute la scène. Le menton appuyé sur ses mains, le Gémeaux avait simplement baissé les yeux en soupirant quand son homologue de la Neuvième avait disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Saga, ça va aller ? osa finalement demander Aphrodite, lisant presque dans les pensées du Bélier.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Bah... Tout de même... s'inquiéta à son tour Aldébaran en détournant le regard, très gêné d'avoir assisté à une dispute d'une aussi grande ampleur.

\- Laissez. Il a bu sans en avoir l'habitude, mieux vaut le laisser tranquille un moment. J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que Shura a fait, n'empêche, s'empressa de demander l'ancien Pope imposteur pour couper court à la conversation, sourire fin aux lèvres.

\- Aaaah, oui, je l'ai toujours pas raconté, du coup !

- _¡ Cállate, cabrón !_

\- C'toi la chèvre, imbécile !

\- Oh, allez, on est entre adultes maintenant, je peux bien le savoir ! Je te promets de ne pas te donner la fessée !

\- Oh alors là Saga, alors là, essaye, tu vas voir !

Les rires reprirent peu à peu du terrain dans la salle, et on tentait de passer à autre chose, sans pour autant oublier quoique ce soit.

* * *

Dans les appartements privés du Neuvième Temple, il n'était pas question de rire. Deux bonnes heures après avoir quitté le Palais du Pope en trombe, alors que le reste du Sanctuaire devait encore festoyer, Aiolos était toujours cloîtré chez lui. Il avait vomi toute sa rage et son dégoût, déversé son chagrin et son incompréhension en torrents de larmes et en sanglots déchirés vainement étouffés par un oreiller. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'une épave, à peine redressé sur son lit, enlaçant son coussin sans aucune force - il n'en avait plus. L'épave d'un Chevalier autrefois lumineux et prometteur, dont il ne restait plus que l'apparence alors qu'à l'intérieur, tout n'était plus que ruines.

Son regard éteint parcourut lentement les lieux, cherchant la moindre séquelle de sa fatale altercation avec le Chevalier du Capricorne. Evidemment, il n'en trouverait pas dans sa chambre. En arrivant, il s'était retrouvé face à l'inscription qu'il avait laissé sur un mur du naos et qu'on avait visiblement recouvert avant de la révéler à nouveau, et instinctivement, il lui avait asséné un coup de poing rageur, laissant le parpaing s'effriter légèrement et ses phalanges s'ouvrir dans un déchirement imperceptible du fait de son état pour le moins second. En y repensant, il regrettait certes ce geste inutile, mais pas la colère qui avait animé son esprit. Peu à peu, il dégrisait, et y voyait plus clair. Mais la conclusion qu'il tira fut plus douloureuse encore alors que l'alcool n'était plus là pour amortir les effets de sa peine. Il ne fit rien pour retenir les larmes qui engloutissaient à nouveau ses grands yeux jadis pétillants d'assurance.

Il pleurait si fort et si bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu les bruits qui signalaient la présence de quelqu'un dans sa cuisine. Quand il avait enfin réussi à se calmer et qu'il avait pu relever la tête de sur son coussin, ses yeux secs d'avoir été trop humides tombèrent directement sur deux lacs paisibles face à lui. Saga se tenait là, assis au bord du lit, à côté de deux tasses fumantes posées sur la table de chevet.

\- Je t'ai fait du chocolat, bien chaud comme tu aimes.

\- Je suis plus un gamin, rétorqua le Sagittaire, d'un ton acerbe malgré sa voix chevrotante.

\- Très bien, je te laisse mon café alors.

Le Gémeaux tendit une tasse à son frère d'armes, qui la saisit d'une main tremblante. Après avoir seulement trempé ses lèvres frémissantes dans le breuvage noir, Aiolos grimaça et rendit le mug à son véritable propriétaire, qui ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

\- Bon, finalement je suis peut être pas encore prêt.

Saga pouffa franchement tandis que son comparse crispa sa main sur ses draps en entendant ce petit rire si particulier. Ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué. Un nouveau sanglot voulut franchir les lèvres du Sagittaire mais cette fois il se les mordit pour le bloquer. Touché, l'ancien ennemi d'Athéna l'observa longuement avant de passer sa grande main sur le visage à la peau de bronze de son cadet, qui en apprécia la caresse comme un chat abandonné à qui on avait enfin accordé une attention véritable. Son long pouce s'attarda sur les adorables pommettes du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci, les paupières closes, ne voulait rouvrir les yeux pour rien au monde - de peur de n'être que dans un rêve qui disparaîtrait aussitôt.

\- Saga... Comment tu fais... marmonna Aiolos dans un murmure rauque et empli de sa détresse.

\- Comment je fais quoi ? répondit le Gémeaux dans un murmure lui aussi, mais bien plus chaud et doux.

\- Tu n'as rien pu faire... Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

\- Je le supporte, c'est tout.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, l'archer de la Déesse rouvrit ses yeux clairs et les noya dans l'océan paisible et d'un turquoise sombre qu'était le regard de Saga. Celui-ci, quant à lui, appuya ses caresses, comme s'il voulait directement atteindre le cœur brisé du jeune homme face à lui.

\- Saga, je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... J'ai voulu faire mon grand en buvant comme un trou... J'ai été tellement stupide...

\- Surtout que tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Les prunelles du Sagittaire semblèrent doubler de taille quand il s'aperçut que le Gémeaux à ses côtés avait un regard de plus en plus triste.

\- C'est quand même plus douloureux quand c'est toi qui constates mes erreurs...

\- Saga... Pardon...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas pensé tes mots.

\- Si... Si, je m'excuse... Tu n'as rien pu faire, mais moi non plus... Tu... Tu t'es écroulé devant moi, tu es mort devant moi, mais j'ai préféré m'aveugler... Le Mal t'a tellement perverti... T'a sali, alors que... Tu... Même aujourd'hui... Tu as tellement changé... Tu n'aurais pas dû changer... Bon sang, mais pourquoi toi ? Tu ne le méritais pas ! Et comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ?!

Aiolos cette fois ne put s'empêcher de fondre à nouveau en larmes, atterré par la douleur qu'il portait pour son compagnon. La réaction de Saga fut immédiate: il serra le Chevalier aux flèches d'or dans ses bras, enfouissant sa main dans les belles boucles châtain foncé pour les caresser et jouer un peu avec. Son étreinte lui fut rendue avec une force désespérée.

\- Oh... Saga... Mon amour... Quand on... Quand on m'a dit que tu étais mort... Je... J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou...

\- Chhht, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça...

Saga se mit à bercer lentement Aiolos, qui ne semblait pas vouloir calmer son chagrin. Alors il s'empara du menton du Sagittaire avec ses longs doigts fins, pour lui relever la tête.

\- Regarde-moi, Aiolos. Tu as raison sur au moins un point. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et tu sais ce que je veux, à présent ?

\- Hm... Pas vraiment, désolé... balbutia maladroitement celui qui avait sauvé la déesse Athéna treize ans auparavant, entre deux petits sanglots.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai dit. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tout aille bien, maintenant. On a plus aucune raison de se faire la guerre, je suis fatigué comme tous les autres. Alors tous les deux, si tu le veux bien, on va prendre un nouveau départ. Hm ?

Les grandes mains du Gémeaux s'aventurèrent de par tout le visage du Sagittaire qui avait cessé de pleurer. Elles gominaient les cheveux du jeune homme quand les yeux de celui-ci retrouvèrent peu à peu une certaine brillance. Un sourire finit par apparaître et illuminer l'expression de celui qui était mort avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

\- S... Saga... Bien sûr que je le veux... Tu penses vraiment que je peux refuser ce que j'ai espéré si fort pendant ma première vie ?

Le frère de Kanon rendit son sourire à l'aîné d'Aiolia. Il soupira d'aise et clôt les paupières, imprimant à jamais ces paroles dans sa mémoire.

\- Mais...

La voix encore un peu éraillée d'Aiolos tira Saga de sa rêverie. Le gardien de la Neuvième Maison saisit les mains de celui de la Troisième, une lueur d'inquiétude parcourant brièvement ses yeux d'une couleur entre le jade et l'aigue-marine.

\- Je veux que les choses soient claires dès le départ, mon amour. Il n'est plus question de tout prendre sur toi. Parle-moi. Parle-moi, d'accord ?

\- Si c'est ta condition, alors je l'accepte. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure. Le simple fait de pouvoir vous revoir Kanon et toi met du baume sur mes plaies. Ton empathie te joue des tours, je le sais. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'effraies inutilement. Tout va bien. Et tout _ira_ bien.

Aiolos ferma brièvement les yeux quand les mains de Saga flattèrent à nouveau sa chevelure. Quand il les rouvrit, il put contempler l'expression mélancolique des orbes calmes qui le toisaient alors que leur propriétaire reprenait la parole. Le Sagittaire crut tout à coup lire un éclair d'appréhension dans le si beau regard de son compagnon.

\- Je ne dis pas là que notre parcours sera facile, nous avons tous deux des démons à affronter, mais...

\- ... Mais si nous cheminons tous les deux ensemble, ça devrait bien se passer. J'ai compris.

Saga reprit très vite ses moyens quand il retrouva l'Aiolos qu'il avait connu auparavant face à lui. L'archer posa à son tour ses mains chaudes sur les joues de son amant et les caressa tendrement. Son regard était à nouveau lumineux comme le soleil, et scintillant comme l'espérance.

\- Désolé d'avoir douté. Je suis... Un peu perdu, en ce moment, je crois. Mais ça va s'arranger. Tu as un peu changé, Saga. Mais je suis heureux de constater que c'est dans le bon sens.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement changé, grandi peut être... Et je suis aussi débarrassé d'une entité maléfique qui noircissait mon âme, accessoirement.

\- Accessoirement, oui... gloussa le Sagittaire en constatant que l'Autre était enfin relégué au second plan. Ah, oui, grandi, c'est sûrement ça...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas que tu as déjà grandi, toi aussi... Tu as toujours été mature pour ton âge de toute façon...

\- A... Ah ? Tu trouves ?

Saga étouffa à son tour un petit rire devant l'adorable trouble qui s'emparait de son amant. Ses mains quittèrent la chevelure foncée tant aimée pour s'enrouler autour de la nuque du Sagittaire.

\- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir encore... murmura le Gémeaux en approchant son visage adouci par l'émotion. Tu es ma lumière...

\- Et toi, tu es la mienne... Maintenant que je m'y suis retrouvé, je t'éclairerai aussi fort que tu le voudras pour que tu puisses avancer sans plus jamais te perdre !

Les lèvres des deux hommes finirent par se sceller, leur rappelant leur premier baiser quatorze ans auparavant. Mais cet ancien baiser était animé par le désespoir et le besoin urgent de se faire du bien, sombre comme l'âme de celui qui croyait avoir mis un terme à la vie de son jumeau et qui s'apprêtait à s'ôter la sienne. Le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient désormais était une danse des langues lumineuse et pure, comme la réelle nature de leur être et de leur cosmos, sans aucun empressement car ils étaient désormais persuadés qu'ils auraient toute la vie devant eux. Il n'y avait plus ni persona malveillante, ni revers des effets de l'alcool pour les pousser malgré eux vers les sentiers escarpés du regret. Cette nuit-là, le lendemain, ainsi que tout leur avenir leur appartenait enfin, et ils en profitèrent immédiatement en s'unissant à travers la chair et l'esprit, en s'offrant et en prenant volontiers à tour de rôle, car égaux ils étaient désormais devant la puissance de leur amour, et enfin ils pouvaient le consommer librement sans crainte de le voir s'évanouir.

* * *

La nuit était désormais tombée sur le Sanctuaire, mais ne privait pas celui-ci de la lumière bienveillante d'Athéna, qui, penchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre dans la Fondation Kido, souriait doucement, satisfaite du choix qu'elle avait fait. Au Japon, le soleil brillait encore, et en appréciant la lueur du jour qui réchauffait timidement ses joues diaphanes, la Déesse remerciait silencieusement Zeus de lui avoir accordé le vœu de ressusciter sa Chevalerie pour ainsi lui offrir la paix absolue qu'elle ne pouvait hélas donner à tout le monde. Cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses protecteurs pussent enfin être remerciés pour leur héroïque geste. Et le bonheur était déjà entré dans le Sanctuaire, sous la forme d'un rayon timide qui plus tard grandirait et éclairerait les cœurs de tous les Chevaliers. À commencer par ceux qui avaient le plus souffert, aussi bien de leur mort que de leur retour à la vie.


End file.
